User talk:WILDSTARSKAORI
Welcome to my Talk page. Feel free to leave me a message! An Offer WILD, I'd like to offer you a title of Administrator at my new wiki, http://the-alternate-history.wikia.com/wiki/User:WILDSTARSKAORI (I already linked you to your profile so you can already get started if you'd like). Get back to me ASAP if you are interested. Thank you, United Republic I found this place Woah, I just found this place from a old link. What is this place?----Lieutenant113 (talk) 03:17, March 3, 2016 (UTC) *Headline* Hey I remembered to post on your page. Do you have a better way to communicate like Skype or Line??? Incipient (talk) 03:09, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Sorry It wasn't aimed at anyone. Sorry, I shouldn't have abused the cursing privilege. It won't happen again. And if it does, then I understand if you chose to ban me. Sorry ;-; Lioness Quartz (talk) 01:26, April 19, 2016 (UTC)Lioness QuartzLioness Quartz (talk) 01:26, April 19, 2016 (UTC) I feel so terrible. Two of the only places I feel I fit in among the confusing, depressed and crazy world I live in. I am so sorry. I feel so, so, so, so bad. I'm tearing up now. I seem like a crybaby, I know, but I don't actually fit in. Anywhere else. People tend to avoid me, and the Internet is usually my escape from the twisted reality. Now I am completely banned from the original escape point, and banned from the thing I do most on my other go-to release, the chat. It won't happen again, I promise, I swear to god, hope to die. Or I'll need to find another release, which makes the world more unbearable when searching. Please, I'm begging. I seem desperate, and I am. Please. ;-; Lioness Quartz (talk) 01:45, April 19, 2016 (UTC)Lioness Quartz My Reply Rhythm here. Long time no see Kaori. Sorry but, I guess my reply is no sadly. I decided that I won't be able to handle doing so many activities while my parents have me do other things and having no continous internet is such a drag. I hope there's no hard feelings...but I am really really happy to find a lot of people are helping you and this project is going forward. Honestly, I am interested in helping you out with storyboarding, but i never know if time or internet gets friendly with me to do that :( Anyways, I bit you good luck Kaori! I give you and other admins my full support! Rhythm1997 (talk) 23:26, April 22, 2016 (UTC) MT's Message Hi Kaori, Hey, where are the audio clips you talked about? And holy hell there is a lot of new characters! ~MT (talk) 07:42, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Bot Ban I mean, I was just asking with a example, I didn't know the *** counted, so yea... Lieutenant113 (talk) 01:57, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Ditto Creeper Bot's Message Cool...First time typing on a talk page, Point being, the Bot's code have been stabilized. It will work now. Ditto Creeper 03:08, May 10, 2016 (UTC) A dumbass question Hi! So i was wondering if you would have time to answer a dumbass question for me, I will just tell you in chat but I just want u to be ready. From the most noble, fearless lieutenant to live, --Lieutenant113 (talk) 04:08, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Come to this wiki's chat whenever we meet It is urgent. –Candies PMIV Could you please send more arms such as rifles and muskets, as well as ten Chinese junks to Korea? Also, I think you should peg your currency to Korean precious metals in place of Japanese precious metals, as Korea is under your suzerainty and is near (thus there is less tariffs and less transportations costs), and already has more extensive mines than Japanese equivalents. –Candies PM4 Wild, You need to talk to either me or candy ASAP Nathan Oh, I didn't mean to push that button! † Oh, well leave a message I guess 17:52, July 23, 2016 (UTC) ZLeaving Althistory Wiki I decided today after a long though proccess starting back in June when I was nearly permabanned for a misconception by Josh and today in chat when me and other users acted very immaturely, That I'm going to take a leave of absence from Althistory you can tell people but Idc I need to get away from that place for a well now Praise Helix Welcome my children '' 16:26, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Yes i am going to remain active this however may be temporary as I am probably going to go back in a week or two as I need to take a break from the wiki and it's shitfests Leaving Althistory Wiki I decided today after a long though proccess starting back in June when I was nearly permabanned for a misconception by Josh and today in chat when me and other users acted very immaturely, That I'm going to take a leave of absence from Althistory you can tell people but Idc I need to get away from that place for a well now Ni Hao Scraw is going to give the Manchus ''another great leader/great general if I conquer it, so once you control the Hokkien dynasty, may you help me genocide the Manchus (so there'll be no platform for a revolt). Candiesrgood (talk) 10:01, December 28, 2016 (UTC)